where do wwe go from here
by lilsting-10
Summary: where i think wwe should go from here!!!


|Where Do WWE Go From Here? (Chapter 1) | | | | | | | |WWE RAW AFTER SURVIVOUR SERIES | |Shane Borden prepared himself behind the curtain. He thought about | |his debut in a few moments, he would interrupt RAW's heel General | |Manager Eric Bischoff. | | | |"Bite Me!" The speakers boomed with Eric's old wCw theme. | | | |Shane thought it odd that the WWE had chosen to give Eric his old | |theme but he guessed it fit Eric's current heel persona. Eric gave | |him a warm `Uncle-Eric' smile before heading through the curtain to | |address the crowd. Eric walked down to the ring with a spring in his | |step, and a cocky look on his face. | | | |"As you all know, Tough Enough 4 has just ended. During the taping of | | | |TE4, Vince McMahon took a nasty bump from our very own RAW World | |Champion, Big Papa Pump, Scott Steiner! Now, what this means is, I | |am now the number one guy in this business, I can do what ever I | |want. Stephanie has no business here because she is too busy dealing | |with the Big Slow and Brock Lesner feud, Linda McMahon gave her | |control of the company up to Shane McMahon following her illness, and | | | |Shane, where oh where are you? I'll tell you where Shane McMahon is, | |he's at home in Greenwich, making a family with his wife Marissa." | | | |Suddenly the titan-tron showed lightening flashing while the speakers | | | |cracked with the sound of lightening striking. Then a voice rang | |out "He's the Man Called Sting!" before trailing off suddenly. The | |crowd erupted. Chants of "We Want Sting" rang out all over the arena. | | | | | |"What- What the hell? You can't be here! You're not under WWE | |contract; you said you would never wrestle for WWE! It can't be you! | |No!" Bischoff was at a loss for words, rambling on and looking very, | |very scared. | | | |"Scanning' the sea and the city tonight, | |Looking' for you to start up the fight | |There's an evil being in our brains | |But it's nothing new- It drives us insane!" | | | |The crowd popped massive when the curtain folded back and the figure | |stepped out onto the RAW ramp way. | | | |"Bischoff, I may not be my uncle- but I can still drop you on your | |ass you egotistical bastard!" | | | |"Well, look who it is people. It's Shane Borden, Sting's nephew, and | |Tough Enough 4's newest jobber! Hey Lil-stinger why don't you come | |here in this very ring so I can take the opportunity to wipe the | |paint off your face." Said Bischoff. | | | |Shane Borden walked slowly to the ring, letting the black baseball | |bat trail behind him, scraping against the floor. He couldn't believe | | | |he was about to get in the ring with wCw's ex-president! | |He stuck his head through the ropes, but Bischoff delivered a running | | | |karate kick to the top of Shane's head, which knocked him backwards | |to the floor. Shane then slid into the ring underneath the ropes. As | |Eric went for a clothesline on Shane, Shane leapfrogged Bischoff, ala | | | |Steve Borden, and when Eric rebounded off the ropes he was caught in | |a hard scoop slam, which set him up for the Scorpion Death Drop. BAM! | | | |Down went Bischoff! The place erupted. | |Then the Island Boys, Rico, Triple H and Ric Flair proceeded to hit | |the ring. | |Rosie entered first and was whipped into the turnbuckle, Jamal | |followed suite and the Island Boys were both stacked in one corner. | |BAM! Double Stinger Splash to both Island Boys! Rico slides in behind | | | |Lilsting, but as he goes to Reverse DDT Lilsting, Lilsting uses his | |weight and leverage to use Rico as a springboard and flip over his | |head so that Lilsting had Rico set up for the Scorpion Death Drop. | |BAM! No more Rico! Triple H comes in next with the sledgehammer. A | |punch, toe-kick and a chop combo later, Triple H has dropped the | |sledgehammer and is on the receiving end of a vial head punch which | |sends him crashing to the mat, Ric Flair enters and charges | |Lilsting. A big chop to the chest knocks Flair off his feet and | |Flair is soon a helpless victim of the Scorpion Death Lock! Triple H | |how ever has already recovered and is running at Lilsting from the | |front. Lilsting drop toe holds Triple H, rolls through and locks in a | | | |single leg Boston crab- or as the native Canadian fans that night may | | | |have called it, a Canadian Maple-leaf. | | | |All of Bischoff's associates retreated to the back. Eric reappeared | |at the top of the ramp way. | |"Hey Lilstinger, hey Shane Borden, next week you have yourself a | |Canadian Lumberjack match- right here on Eric Bischoff's WWE Nitro!" | | | |Camera cuts to a shocked JR and King. | |Camera cuts to Eric on the ramp way, in front of the titan-tron-, | |which is displaying a WWE NITRO Logo! | | | |RAW (NITRO?) GOES OFF THE AIR! | | | | | | | | | |WWE SMACKDOWN | |Most of the night is all matches with no backstage skits. | |Towards the end of the night Stephanie McMahon is shown on the | |telephone. | | | |"Shane you can't take on Eric at Armageddon," HUGE crowd pop at the | |mention of the name Shane, "you'll be killed. What? I don't care; you | | | |aren't really a superhero you know. Yes I know about the Kane/ Katie | |Vick thing, and I know about WWE NITRO. Look- if you want to | |challenge Eric, superhero, you're on your own. I can't get involved | |in RAW business unless it's to trade a superstar. Anyway I have to go | | | |and sort out Big Show before he batters Paul Heyman- What, no nobody | |likes Heyman but Show can't just attack people left and right. Fist | |Rikishi and then Taker and then Ron Simmons and D-von Dudley oh and | |then Chavo and Latino Mullet; anyway somebody has to stop Big Show." | | | |Suddenly Kane walks into Stephanie's room. | | | |"Kane you're a RAW superstar, you can't be here," said Stephanie | |firmly. | |"I know, my partner wanted to know if you got his message to call him | | | |back" | |"Yes I got his message and called him back before." | |"OK, thanks Steph. How is Taker?" said Kane. HUGE pop from crowd at | |mention of Taker's name. | |"He's recuperating well but he'll be off work for the foreseeable | |future. Excuse me Kane I have to go to the ring." | | | |Kane leaves arena and Steph heads to the ring. | | | |Michael Cole: so who wants to challenge Bischoff at Armageddon? | |Tazz: Well the only Superhero in the WWE is Hurricane- who is Kane's | |tag partner. So it must be Hurricane VS Bischoff at Armageddon. | |-Commercial Break- | | | |Steph addresses the crowd: - | | | |Now then. First thing's first. Armageddon has officially been renamed | | | |WWE Starcade, and the venue will be held in Calgary Alberta, Canada! | |If people are wondering what Kane was doing here on Smack down, he | |was checking I have received a very important phone message to call | |back, and I called the Undertaker back. | | | |Michael Cole: wait that was the `partner' Kane was talking about? | |Tazz: So was it Hurricane on the phone? It must be- he's the only | |superhero WWE has. | | | |Steph carries on after Crowd pop interrupts her: - | | | |As you all know Big Show was traded just after No Mercy, and now the | |superstar who we traded Big Show for is back in full health I would | |like to ask that superstar to come down to the ring so we can give | |him the send off he truly deserves- HOLLYWOOD HULK HOGAN please come | |on down!" | | | |--Jimmy Hendrix's Voodoo Chile hits the speakers- but it is the WCW | |version with `New world Order dubbed over the top at regular | |intervals-- | | | |Hogan comes down in black street clothes. | | | |"Well you know something, brother, I finally come back 100% and I | |find out I've been traded for the Big Show? Maybe it's better I'm off | | | |to RAW- because at least with Bischoff I'm working for the devil I | |know as opposed to the devil I don't. All the Hulkamaniacs and all | |the nWoites know that it was right here on Smack down that I gave | |Brock Lesner his first push on his way to the World Title, because he | | | |beat the immortal Hulk Hogan- but Brock Lesner never faced Hollywood. | | | |Anyway, Stephanie, brother, here is MY farewell tribute to Smack | |down!" | | | |---TitanTron has nWo logo flashing- cuts to clip scenes of Hollywood | |Hogan, like when he attacked rock in the ambulance and when he faced | |Goldberg for the World Title and lost, but the 2nd to last clip was | |from Bash at the Beach 1996 where he formed the nWo with Hall and | |Nash; and very last clip was his and Sting's entrances from there | |epic confrontation at Starcade 1997! --- | |Stephanie leaves the ring in confusion | |"In case you don't understand what that Farwell video shown, | |Stephanie, why don't I show you, brother?" | |Hogan rips off black street clothes shirt to reveal an nWo Black and | |White shirt!!!!!!!!!! | |"NWO 4 LIFE, BROTHER!" said Hogan, before Big Show hit the ring and | |promptly received a Big Boot and a leg drop- and a black and white | |nWo Logo spray painted on his back! | | | |-Commercial plugging new PlayStation®2 game WWE SMACKDOWN SHUT YOUR | |MOUTH- with a video scene from the game's story mode of Legend VS | |legend match at Wrestle Mania- | | | |The new female winner of Tough Enough came down to the ring. | |"Stephanie I didn't win Tough Enough to parade around like a piece of | | | |meat- I want to wrestle, that being said I want to be traded to RAW!" | | | |Some ones music stars: - | |AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! | | | |"Cut the music," a female wrestler yells, before coming out. A pale, | |small woman with long black hair comes out. | | | |"Some of you may know me as Daffney from WCW and some of you may know | | | |me as Sharron from NWA.TNA. I'm here to win the women's championship | |and kick your little rookie ass tonight. Daffney will be the next | |women's champ." | | | |Daffney goes backstage and grabs a trashcan, and brings it down to | |the ring and proceeded to batter up Natasha- the female winner of | |Tough Enough 4! | | | |Natasha is unconscious. | | | | | |Stephanie comes down "Daffney the WWE doesn't have a hardcore belt | |anymore, you cannot use weapons" | | | |Paul Heyman comes down, along with Rhyno. "Stephanie if I may, as the | | | |former owner of ECW- when it was good." he paused "I think that a | |hardcore division and that bit of extremeness is exactly what the WWE | | | |needs right now!" Crowd chants ECW ECW ECW ECW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! | | | |"No No No people ECW is dead- monetary problems saw to that- and then | | | |Stephanie ran a final nail into ECW's coffin with the whole alliance | |farce- I am saying hardcore division in WWE!" | |Crowd pauses and then chants HARDKORE HARDKORE HARDKORE | |HARDKORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! | |Steph shrugged "but we got rid of the hardcore belt, there is no | |actual belt anymore" | |Heyman pulled a belt from a bag "This is the former ECW World title, | |which Rhyno kept when ECW went bankrupt- I think this is more than | |capable of being the new WWE HARDKORE belt." | |"Fine you fans have your hardcore division back but it will be a belt | | | |for each show. Since Rhyno has the ECW world title I guess he can be | |the new hardcore champ." | |Paul, Daffney and Rhyno leave. | |"Please welcome to the Smakdown ring- Billy Gunn and Chuck Palumbo." | |Billy and Chuck come down and get in the ring. | |"Billy I know you're bummed about your injury but this may cheer you | |up. This is something Chuck brought to my attention and at first I | |had my doubts but oh you didn't know? It's all fair game that NWA/TNA | | | |has gone out of business- ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome our | |newest Smack down roster member- The Road Dawg Jessie James" | |Steph hands Road Dawg the mic. | |"Oh you didn't know? Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, please | |welcome WWE tag team champions of WWWWWOOOOOORRRRRLLLLLDDDD---- Hey | |wait that's not right! OK how's about this then? Please welcome The | |road Dawg Jessie James, the new manager of the Badd Ass Billy Gunn | |and that Main Event Chuck Palumbo!" | |All four bodies leave the ring. At the bottom of the ramp way, they | |are interrupted be some people coming out. | | | |--Turn It Up! -Rikishi and Scotty to Hotty come out. | |All people return to the ring. | | | |Michael Cole: It's Rikishi and Scotty together again! | |Tazz: Hey wait you don't think. | | | |"Stephie, Whasup homes? It's time to celebrate! Sorry to burst your | |bubble Road Doggie but you are no longer the newest member of the | |Smack down roster," said Scotty. | |Road Dogg grabs the mic- and then smiles at Scotty "LLLLLLadies and | |Gentlemen, Boys and Girls introducing that G-to the-R-A-N-D MAS-TER | |SEX-AY" | | | |Grand Master Sexay comes out of the curtain and dances to the ring, | |he produces like 15 pairs of sunglasses, gives a pair to everyone in | |the ring, a pair to Tazz and Michael Cole, who get in the ring, and | |the rest he throws to the crowd. | |The lights dim and every gets down in the ring! | | | |-Smack Down goes to another commercial break- | | | |When Smack Down comes back on the air the people are still dancing, | |but are interrupted by the Big Show. Show hits the ring. | |Tazz, Cole and Steph flee the ring. | |Grand Master Sexay tries a missile dropkick, but gets caught with a | |powerful clothesline. Rikishi goes for a shuffle sidekick, but Show | |squats it away and lifts Rikishi up in a choke slam. Then Big Show | |picks up Road Dawg and then slams him down. Chuck gets punched out | |and Billy gets a big boot to the face. Scotty goes for a face buster | |but Show doesn't budge and Scotty crashes to the mat. Big Show picks | |Scotty up over his head and throws him through the announcer's table. | | | |Brock Lesner runs down and beats up Big Show. | |Tazz takes the Spanish announcers head set and calls the action | |"OH MY GOD- THERE'S NO WAY HE CAN PICK UP BIG SHOW FOR AN -----F5! ---| | | |-OH MY GOD THAT WAS INCREADABLE!" | |Brock gets on the mic- Show- You big goof- I beat your ass at | |Survivor Series but I'll kick it again at Starcade just to put you in | | | |your place!" | | | |Tazz- oh man Brock VS Big Show II!!!!!!!! | | | | | |SMACKDOWN GOES OFF THE AIR. | | | | | | | | | |WWE NITRO.. |  
  
Bischoff comes down to the ring.  
  
"Will the new RAW superstar traded from SmackDown for the Big Show  
  
please come down to the ring."  
  
Hogan comes down to the ring.  
  
"Well you know something eze, brother, it feels good to be back with  
  
the new World order. Big Papa Pump- I know we been nWo brothers  
  
before but I want a shot at MY belt!"  
  
-Scott Steiner's last WCW theme with the sirens comes on-  
  
"Well you know something Hollywood I would be more than happy to kick  
  
your old ass tonight before I go kick Brock's ass on SmackDown!"  
  
Scott pulls a piece of paper from his back pocket.  
  
"This is my RAW contract- and the big bad booty daddy is defecting to  
  
Smackdown for all the freaks out there- like Stephanie who's more  
  
plastic than human! All the freaks deserve my Smackdown! There's  
  
nothing finer than Scotty Steiner- so in trade for me you will no  
  
doubt get some big fat jobber-- Holla if you hear me!"  
  
Steiner kisses his three-hump bicep  
  
Bischoff gets on the mic  
  
"Right that's it humpy, you've got yourself a match against Hogan,  
  
but don't get too cocky because we're getting the band back together!"  
  
Scott Steiner leaves.  
  
"Now that Big Slapper Dump is gone. I am going to tell you why, oh  
  
why, the most elite group in the history of wrestling is getting back  
  
together once again. You see Vince McMahon could not do the nWo  
  
justice, Vince McMahon is better at making 200 year old women give  
  
birth to gloves- or allowing necrophilia angles to be passed. The nWo  
  
was my creation- and now that im back the nWo is back like you've  
  
never seen them before. Gone are the jobbers, like Vincent, Scott  
  
Norton, Stevie Ray, Scott Steiner and Buff Bagwell. Only the elite  
  
nWo members are coming back- eze eric bischoff, Hollywood Hogan. and  
  
lets see who else when we get to them! I suggest you all."  
  
-----"Stand back there's a hurricane coming through"------  
  
Hurricane comes down with an green nWo logo shirt on.  
  
"Haha What the hell, Gregory Shane `Hurricane' Helms, your most  
  
definitely not in the nWo"  
  
"Citizen Bitch-off, the hurricane has gotten word off your evil ways,  
  
changing WWE RAW to WWE Nitro, bringing back the nWo-WHASSUP WIT  
  
DAT!? I am laying down a challenge for Starcade, Eric Bishcoff VS A  
  
Superhero in a SUPER STREET FIGHT, where absolutely anything goes.  
  
What do you say to that evil doer?"  
  
"Hurricane, I accept your challenge to fight a superhero at Starcade-  
  
who will it be, Batman, Superman, Spiderman- oh no it's going to be  
  
Captain America"  
  
"Well he may only have the name that Batman's sidekick has, but he's  
  
about as rich as Bruce Wayne himself- Eric allow me to introduce you  
  
to your opponent at Starcade, the WWE'S own BOY WONDER----SHANE O  
  
MAC!!!!!"  
  
==HHHEEEERRRRREEEEE CCOOMMMEESSS TTHHEEE MOOONNNNNEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY-  
  
HERE COMES THE MONEY! MONEY MONEY MONEY MONEY!!!...====  
  
BIG====F'N---POP FROM CROWD. STANDING OVATION!  
  
"Surprise Bitch-off you got yourself a Street Fight, boy- and since  
  
you have the new Wankers order with you, how bout we raise the stakes  
  
and make it a winner take all match."  
  
"So if I win- you do whatever I want and if you win you want control  
  
of Nitro? Shane, need I remind you the last time you were in a winner  
  
take all match you lost and this is your first time back on TV for  
  
over a year! You think you can just come on MY SHOW and trick me into  
  
having a match with you when the match is anything goes, winner take  
  
all, no dq... No DQ! Alright Shane you have your match, but don't  
  
turn your back on the wolfpack."  
  
Kevin Nash and Scott Hall attack Hurricane and Shane Mcmahon!!! Nash  
  
ripps the green nWo logo shirt off Hurricane and then Jacknife  
  
Powerbombs Hurricane into the steel rampway, making a dent big enough  
  
to be a crater, while Scott Hall does a fall away slam on Shane right  
  
off the side of the stage so that Hall lays on the stage edge and  
  
shane goes sailing through some tables down below.  
  
"Now to address the cocky lil-bastard Shane Borden, Lilstinger.  
  
Lilstinger you have yourself a Canadian Lumberjack match tonight in  
  
the main event against me E-Z-E! The lumberjacks will be  
  
3MinuteWarning (Rico,Jamal,Rosie), Ric Flair, Eric's NWO  
  
(Hogan,Hall,Nash) and the newly reformed D-GENERATION-X!"  
  
Jim Ross------ Whoa Whoa Whoa- DX??? But Shawn and Hunter despise  
  
each other, Chyna is not under WWE employment and is in Japan, XPAC  
  
is unemployed, Road Dogg and Billy Gunn are Smackdown Competitiors!"  
  
The King------- Shut Up JR, lets here what the Bisch has to say.  
  
"I have told both Triple H and Shawn Micheals that if they cannot  
  
work as a cohesive unit- then they are both fired from WWE for life  
  
without any pay or opportunity to return, even on Smackdown! Oh yeah  
  
and XPAC is back too."  
  
--ARE YOU READY!?-  
  
Shawn, hunter and XPAC show up on stage.  
  
"Now then for those of you wondering why me and Shawn are back on  
  
track let me put it to you like this: - Who ever thought Austin and  
  
McMahon would team up? Who ever thought that Shane would purchase  
  
WCW? Or that Stephanie and Y2GAY would become business partners? HOW  
  
MANY OF YOU THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T SEE DX AGAIN!!!!!!"  
  
"Me and hunter have been best friends for life, and we are not about  
  
to throw that away because Vince Mcmahon needs ratings! DX IS BACK-  
  
wot do you say about that-BOY?", addressing Bischoff personally.  
  
"Well Shawn, I'm not botherd because the nWo was always better than  
  
DX. nWo started in 1996 with these 3 men. DX started in 97 with you  
  
to jobbers, rick rude and a man beast called chyna." Said Bischoff.  
  
Nash takes the mic.  
  
"Shawn, when I went down on RAW in my return matchup, did you help  
  
me? No, you carried on the match. You didn't even help your friend."  
  
XPAC--"Hey Kev, you want to talk about friends? What about me in 1997  
  
when Eric Bitchoff fired my ass from WCW? You came out and said I  
  
was `ill and to get better soon' I wasn't ill I was kicking ass right  
  
here in the WWE with My REAL friends Shawn and Hunter in D-GENERATION-  
  
X!"  
  
"I've had it with this DX crap, brother, You got something to prove-  
  
prove right here tonight on NITRO, Brother! After I beat Big Papa  
  
Pump for the belt you get your ass's straight in the ring and we will  
  
have an nWo VS D-X brawl, brother!"  
  
--Commercial Break Plugging Smackdown Shut your mouth for PS2 with  
  
clips of Triple H's entrance and then Shawn's nWo Entrance-  
  
  
  
--SIREN'S signal Steiners entance---  
  
"By the demand of Eric Bishcoff the next match is a NO  
  
DISQUALIFICATION MATCH. Coming to the ring, the traitor of Nitro, Big  
  
Slapper Dump" says Howard Finkle.  
  
Steiner gets in his face. Finkle babbles he was told to say it,  
  
Finkle gets decked! Then so does the camera man for getting too  
  
close! Haha.  
  
Hogan comes out in an nWo shirt and blue/white lightening pants. nWo  
  
and DX sit next to JR, King and Spanish announcers.  
  
Hogan gets in the ring and is the recipitant of a viciaous Steiner  
  
Line (clothesline.) Hogan gets up and eye rakes BPP. Big Papa  
  
punches Hogan to the mat, Hogan gets up to his knees. Punch from  
  
Steiner, Shake head from Hogan. Hogan HULK'S UP- but is then caught  
  
in a vicious turning Belly to Belly slam (Currently used in WWE by  
  
Chuck under the name of CHUCK DELUX.)  
  
Hogan is prone in the ring, Steiner lock in the Steiner Recleiner  
  
(camel clutch). Nash hits the ring with Hall but both are taken down  
  
by a double Steiner line. DX hit the ring. A sledgehammar shot from  
  
Triple H has Big Papa reeling, a sweet chin music later and Scott  
  
Steiner is on his knees. As an extra slap in the face for Big Papa,  
  
XPAC finishes him off with an XFACTOR!  
  
DX make Hogan cover BPP. Nick Patrick does a fast count 123 and Hogan  
  
is NITRO'S World Champion.  
  
Nash Hall and Hogan are up and start celebrating with DX members!  
  
Bischoff comes down. "This is my creation. My nWo fused with part of  
  
Vince McMahon's DX! This is the Unholy Alliance and we will reign  
  
over the WWE! Anyone think they can take us? Anyone wanna try?"  
  
---SCANNIN THE SCEANE AND THE CITY TONIGHT, LOOKING FOR YOU TO START  
  
UP THE FIGHT..---  
  
"Bitch-off, I was supposed to have a Canadian Lumberjack match with  
  
you, but since your Unholy Alliance is all there in the ring, how  
  
bout me, and these guys backstage come down there and try!"  
  
"Come on down!"  
  
Tough Enough competitors Maven Hoffman, Chris Nowinski, Josh Mathews,  
  
Jeff Hardy and John Cena come out- but are cut off by Rico Rosie  
  
Jamal and Flair. 3MinuteWarning and Flair go to the ring, but are  
  
attacked by the Unholy Alliance! As They are getting beaten up, the  
  
Tough Enough competitors and Jeff Hardy and John Cena hit the ring  
  
and start battling the Unholy Alliance.  
  
Unfortuenatly the numbers and experience were too much for the  
  
jobbers and greenhorns as they got decimated.  
  
Lilsting produced a black bats and stood at the top of the rampway  
  
taunting the Unholy Alliance in the ring to come up and get him.  
  
Triple H and Shawn slide out and walk up the ramp- slowly  
  
Suddenly there was a crackle of lightening over the speakers.  
  
---When A Man's heart is full of deceit, it burns up, dies, and a  
  
dark shadow falls over his soul-----  
  
Crowd goes absolutely APE SHIT!!!!!! STING!!! STING!!! STING!!!  
  
STING!!! STING!!! STING!!! STING!!! STING!!! STING!!!  
  
nWo members Hall, Hogan Nash, and one time nWo member XPAC all look  
  
like they shit their kecks. Hogan does his classic wide-eyed adams  
  
apple gulp as they feel the woosh of air as Steve Borden- THE STINGER  
  
decends from the rafters and lands behind them!  
  
Meanwhile Lilstinger is assaulting Triple H and Shawn as he is  
  
fighting for his life against two WWE icons.  
  
Eric bails and the others turn slowly. Hall gets a hard punch, nASh  
  
gets a toe kick to the sternum and XPAC got a eye watering chop. All  
  
are then cracked with the black bat over the head!  
  
Hogan begs off from Sting, but receives an irish whip into the corner  
  
and a STINGER SPLASH. Hogan is almost knocked out, writhing in pain  
  
on the floor. Sting runs out to the rampway to help Lilstinger.  
  
Triple H gets a Scorpion Death Drop and Shawn gets a Scorpion Death  
  
Lock on the stage!  
  
Bishcoff is sandwiched between Sting and Lilstinger. Bishoff is about  
  
to get a double bat head shot (a con-bat-toe for you e&c fans) When  
  
Hogan got on the mic: -  
  
STING, you think you can come here and attack the NWO, DX and The  
  
Bisch? Hell no, brother, Leave Bischoff alone and you can have a shot  
  
at the World Title at Starcade!  
  
Sting and Lilstinger exchanged glances and then looked down at  
  
Bishcoff, curled up like a ball on the rampway, balling his eyes out.  
  
Sting got a mic from backstage "Hollywood Hulk Hogan- lets go one  
  
more time for old times sake- better yet lets go for the WWE's sake  
  
cos your ass is so boring people will kill the WWE before they will  
  
watch you successfully defend the belt!"  
  
"WWE Starcade, Sting VS Hogan - Last Fight Ever, for the WWE title-  
  
I'll be there, brother"  
  
WWE NITRO GOES OFF THE AIR!  
  
  
  
WHAT DO PPL THINK? SHALL I CARRY ON? 


End file.
